


Proof Positive

by IceBlueRose



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceBlueRose/pseuds/IceBlueRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“People worship my cock, okay, Kristopher? They fucking named it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof Positive

“It isn’t funny, Kris,” Adam snapped, crossing his arms and watching as Kris nearly fell off of the couch from laughing so hard.

“It really is, though,” Kris gasped. He beamed in a way that would normally have Adam completely melting but, hell no, not this time. This was Adam’s reputation at stake. Kris gestured at the screen in front of him and started giggling all over again, gasping, “Sex god. Adam, they’re calling you a sex god in this.”

“And how do you know I’m not? I’m fantastic at sex.”

“Oh, come on, you’re not seriously insulted that I disagree with an article that refers to you as a sex god, are you?” Kris asked, finally managing to get his giggles under control.

“Just because I said I’m more vanilla in bed doesn’t mean I’m not a sex god,” Adam muttered.

“I don’t even know how that has anything to do with me finding this article funny.”

“You’re questioning my abilities in bed!”

“I am not,” Kris protested before he shook his head. “I am not getting into this ridiculous of an argument with you,” he decided. “I’m just not.”

“You don’t believe the article,” Adam accused.

“We have the weirdest friendship.” Kris looked at him and then finally added, “I mean, you cheered me up after the divorce by singing show tunes in a dress. Seriously, Adam, I’ve got that image of you in my head right now and I’m supposed to see that and think sex god?”

“Now you’re insulting the way I look in a dress? Kris, I think you’ve forgotten that you’re supposed to be the nice one in this relationship.”

“Oh, for crying out—“

“People worship my cock, okay, Kristopher? They fucking named it.”

“Adam, fans have named a lot of your body parts. They’ve started naming other people’s body parts.”

“Is this because Glambulge is better than Pocket Rocket?”

“I am not even acknowledging that question.”

“Kris, we could end this argument very easily.”

Kris stared at Adam for a few moments and then turned to look at the article again. He’d only read a few lines before his lips twitched again and he shook his head. Adam narrowed his eyes and then stood up and practically stormed from the room. Kris snorted. “Sex god,” he repeated.

Rather than go after Adam, he waited, knowing that eventually Adam was going to come back either having completely forgotten about the entire incident or most likely holding his phone out and demanding that Kris speak to Brad about just how much of a sex god he really was. (And really, Kris didn’t need Brad to tell him that, it was depressing to think about the fact that Kris didn’t know whether this was true or not, first hand.)

The sound of footsteps coming down the hallway had Kris turning, already raising an eyebrow in anticipation of what Adam was going to be doing.

And then Adam walked in the room and, well, Kris hadn’t been expecting this.

The shirt that Adam wore wasn’t anything spectacular—it was plain white without even a hint of a design on it but it was also tight enough that Kris could easily see Adam’s nipple piercings. The pants, on the other hand, were tight and black and, dear God, leather. But what got to Kris the most was the fact that Adam wasn’t wearing make up at all and, though why Kris found this sexy was a mystery to him, he was barefoot.

“Adam?” he asked, tilting his head back as Adam continued until he was standing in front of Kris.

Adam slid a hand through Kris’s hair until he was able to use his grip to keep Kris’s head tilted back. He licked his lips and slowly smiled. “I think,” he said, “the only way to get you stop laughing at me, Kris, is to show you exactly what that article means by sex god.”

As he pushed Kris back against the couch, he raised an eyebrow. “Still thinking of me singing show tunes?” Adam asked, rolling his hips.

Kris groaned and arched up against Adam, unable to do more than shake his head as Adam covered Kris’s mouth with his own.


End file.
